villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion of Everblight
|skills = Tactics combining ranged attacks and incredibly powerful warbeasts Magical and supernatural weapons Ability to go wherever they want Pathfinding Stealth Has great ranged offensive capabilities Assassination Fanatical loyalty Vast armies combined of various creatures and races (all possess their own unique skills and functions / roles) Superb coordination due to sharing the mind of Everblight's Athang Ability to replenish lossess with fresh new legionnaires in record time |goals = Destroy all who stands in the way of Everblight and pave the way for Everblight to safely reincarnate. Assist Everblight in his quest to become flesh once more and arrive in the mortal realm. Assist Everblight to become the sole and absolute ruler of the corporeal domains. |type of villains = Corrupt Harbingers for Rebirth}} The Legion of Everblight is one of several warring factions in the Hordes table-top game but is arguably one of the most destructive and antagonistic. Roles While the Legion as a whole is only a few years old, the core of this tremendously dangerous organization is the dragon Everblight, an ancient creature born from the lifestone of Lord Toruk, the Dragonfather. Everblight has long considered himself the cleverest and most inventive of the dragons spawned by Toruk thousands of years ago. He has existed aloof from his peers, hatching plans in secret and demonstrating a unique control over his own blight. All dragons blight their surroundings, emitting a warping and destructive energy that prompts strange growths in living things and can even taint the land itself. This blight arises from the athanc, or lifestone, that is the imperishable core of every dragon. The athanc persists even if a dragon’s formidable body is destroyed, and in time a new body will grow to replace the old. Even in ancient times Everblight showed he could partially control his blight, hiding his presence from other dragons while using this power to enslave and modify other living things or to create terrifying spawn that he sent forth as living weapons. Several centuries ago the elven armies of Ios destroyed Everblight’s body. They ripped loose his athanc, sealed it away, and sent it to an isolated mountain peak in the frozen north of Khador. For centuries Everblight was thus imprisoned and disembodied, conscious and scheming all the while. This lasted until several years ago when Everblight lured an ogrun named Thagrosh to his prison and prompted the creature to break its seals. Rather than regenerating a dragon body, Everblight merged his athanc with Thagrosh, causing the ogrun’s body to mutate and transform into a monstrous new form. Through Thagrosh, Everblight next seized control of the Nyss, the winter elves inhabiting that frozen northern region. The skilled bladesmen and archers of these Nyss tribes would soon serve as the ideal foot soldiers for Everblight’s newly arisen Legion. Horrendously blighted ogrun from the nearby mountains were soon added to the fighting force, bringing their brawn and insane ferocity to the Legion’s cause. Everblight has committed to a fiendish plan for which he has divided his athanc numerous times and inserted these slivers into his chosen generals. These have become the warlocks who lead the Legion of Everblight in the dragon’s name. They are an army that includes an ever-growing assortment of serpentine dragonspawn, grown from the blighted blood of the warlocks. Each warlock is connected telepathically to Everblight, giving the army a terrifying singularity of purpose and unparalleled capability to coordinate its actions. Everblight knows his existence is in peril, as the other dragons would consume him to add to their own power, and therefore he must move quickly and lash out against those who would stop him. Foremost among these enemies is the Circle Orboros, the first group that recognized the threat represented by Everblight and his blighted army. Any creatures that stand in their path will be consumed, assimilated, or crushed underfoot. Everblight’s only hope for long-term survival is to become as strong as possible as quickly as possible, and he cares little for the destruction and bloodshed unleashed by his warlocks in his pursuit of that goal. Notable Warriors Nephilim Bolt Throwers Nephilim Bolt Throwers are monstrous soldiers found in the Hordes table-top game. They are loyal to the Everblight Legion. Nephilim stand apart from other Legion warbeasts due to their ability to wield weapons while maintaining all the advantages of beasts born of the dragon’s blood. Their draconic strength allows Nephilim Bolt Throwers to use artillery-style ballistae as hand-held weapons. They possess ability called Eyeless Sight: This model ignores forests, cloud effects, and Stealth when determining LOS. This model ignores Concealment and Stealth when making attacks. Each bolt delivers tremendous stopping power against approaching foes before the bolt throwers carve up survivors with their heavy bow blades. Their weapons include: *'Ballista': A good ranged attack with an impressive POW that's comfortably in the teens - one of the most powerful ranged attacks any light warbeast has. **'Thunderbolt': Models hit by this attack are pushed d3" directly away from this model. On a critical hit, they are also knocked down. *'Bow Blade': An average strength melee weapon for when the enemy closes the gap and you need to get physical. In general, stick with the Ballista; leave the melee combat to the Soldiers and Protectors. Gallery legion-everblight-logo-wide.jpg Legion_Patch.png Legion of Everblight.png Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Superorganisms Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Harbinger for Rebirth